A Game Worth Playing
by Ms.Unsmiley
Summary: Yugi and Yami love games... especially when playing against eachother
1. Introductions and Pedophilia

It had been ages since he had been touched, let alone opened. He had been placed in the attic days after the previous owner gave up on trying to solve his puzzle. To have this aged man touch his metallic prison was exciting…but at the same time he'd been down this path so many times that he was prepared for his new owner to put him back in a couple of hours at best. Still, it was nice to be acknowledged every once in a while.

His 'home' was dusted to the point of gleaming, not to its former glory but fairly close. It was starting to aggravate him, he was letting himself be handled by yet another holder of the puzzle whom was not destined to solve it. At this point, his better judgment was telling him no being would ever be the one, and he had come to grips with that…

Who was he kidding? The shadows who shared his room? He scoffed; a transparent scoff but still a scoff. Maybe he should have this holder choke himself, too, that would be amusing, and it had been a good two and a half years since he used his 'friends'. He ghosted himself out of the puzzle to get a good look at his surroundings.

He was disappointed with what he saw. The same aged man, sleeping peacefully on his desk in the bedroom the spirit assumed belonged to the man. It was…humble, nothing that he personally would like to live in, but this wasn't his bedroom. The man appeared to be a little over middle aged, but his face showed that his soul was much younger.

The poltergeist heard a groan of pain come from the next room, and easily went through the wall to see the source. It wasn't like he cared, but he might as well find something to do to stretch his…never mind that he was bored!

A soon to be mother…

Of course…

He couldn't help but stare at her swollen stomach. His cruel eyes locked with the plump belly and he found himself entranced.

The spirit felt…something…warmth from his nonexistent arteries? He chuckled, though no one heard it, and went closer to the maternal figure. He laid his clear hand on her night gown covered stomach, and the warmth spread though out him again. Is this woman the one? No, he touched her face and felt nothing, in anger tried to strike her but only to have the hand go through her.

He hated this, but he never would kill someone with child, not because of mercy on the person, but on the child since, who knows? They could be useful later. For now he placed his palm on her belly again and reveled in the warmth that spread in his ghostly form. Then a thought hit him.

Maybe, the child? Could he tell even if it hadn't been born yet? It was a stretch, but plausible.

The mother groaned and again, and he saw a slight movement in her belly. The baby was kicking

To say that the idea of new life excited him would be a lie, but if this child was the one, well…

He couldn't help the smile that crept to his lips as the mother placed an affectionate hand on her stomach, still asleep. He didn't sense any other presences besides what he assumed was the old man's daughter, and concluded the child to be a bastard. His luck of course must have been passed on this…boy or girl? That seemed to cause a longing he didn't know he had. He hoped for it to be a boy, for no reason that he could think of being logical.

Not that he thought logically anymore, much more fun just to have those stupid humans think the box he resided in was haunted, which wasn't far from the truth.

He let his fingers gaze the belly and even found himself caressing it in a soothing and caring matter. To his surprise the baby seemed to have calmed down and stopped wriggling in his mother's warmth.

The woman sighed, turned to her side, and then continued her rest.

By the looks of her swollen area, she was most likely due any day now, though he was by no means an expert. He felt a surge of possessiveness, and hoped that he didn't have to wait another day for the birth. He also, for some reason, wanted to witness the child's welcoming to the world.

His patience was almost nonexistent at this point of his…life? He wasn't sure if you could call it that, but never the less, he put his hand through her gut and decided to speed up the process.

...

A shriek of pain filled the air, immediately followed by the elder of the house running into the room.

As they exchanged shocked dialogue, the once pharaoh floated about with a sense of cold indifference. To his frustration they didn't bring the box which contained him, though he wasn't surprised. His selfishness got the better of him, he sent a chill into the elder's spine, then without thinking, instead of grabbing his sweater he grabbed the puzzle.

Marvelous

Now the fun would begin…

...

Hours later, in what he heard a questionable woman refer to as the 'waiting room', he learned that the baby was indeed a boy.

He didn't smirk, which was certainly odd since that was almost a natural expression for him, but a smile of relief washed over his features. He couldn't help his curiosity and sneaked in to view the birth of his soon to be…what would he be? Friend? Never. Ally? Never ever. Partner? Maybe. He'll just consider him his new 'keeper' until he picked a more suitable term of 'endearment'.

For now, he just enjoyed the cries of pain coming from his keeper's parental figure, he noted that the head already had hair. Soon the entire form was outside of the womb, and he witnessed an odd ritual of checking to see if it was alive. Why did they need to discipline a baby's rear when it… he was clearly breathing?

When he saw it…him cry he felt a lump in his throat that he knew didn't belong there, but paid it no mind.

The baby was a smaller than usual, but was fairly healthy with a…wait what?

He looked, identical to himself. The same coloured hair, and purple eyes that rivaled his crimson, albeit a bit wider and more curious rather than his narrowed and calculating. The new life was placed in his mother's arms, snuggled into her bosom, then rested with a relaxed coo. She smiled and basked in her new maternity, while another flash of possessiveness came to him again. The spirit attempted to hold the babe himself, only to have his arms go through it.

This was indeed going to be a lot more interesting that his previous holder's, he had never wanted to have them touch him, let alone reciprocate the feeling, but this little innocent creature seemed to have an effect on him, one that was unfamiliar but at the same time welcomed.

This was going to be fun.

...

A week later, the baby named 'Yugi' (ironically, as to why there's irony he'll get into later) was brought home. It hadn't grown at all, so he was still roughly the size of… his mother's breast? Even that was a stretch, but he didn't really have anything else to compare him to, and to be honest he didn't really care. All he knew was that the baby was beautiful. He looked identical to himself! Perhaps when he's older he'd consider… no. He would not go down that path, despite his lack of rational thinking he still had morals, and he was pretty sure that it was uncommon to think of coupling with an infant.

Besides, said child was lucky just to have him look in his direction, let alone want him in that way.

Also, he may barily remember anything but he had a faint sense of a story telling him how much of a narcissist he was being. He found himself following the mother just to get a look at Yugi every so often. It was almost as good as looking in a mirror, which he could only do in his 'sanctuary'.

He adored those sickeningly cute purple eyes, loved his little misplaced bang that was one of the few differences between the two, and he craved to hear his attempts at speeking. They were nothing more that unintelligible babble, but it was disgustingly adorable. Perhaps in his vague life befor he had craved to have a child but could not, which caused this warmth he was feeling.

But what had truly stole his heart was when the child showed in interest in games. Anything of the sort was what he craved and whined for and that drove the spirit mad with both pride and another emotion full of passion that he couldn't place .

That was why he felt it ironic that the babe was named Yugi.

He himself enjoyed games, having played them forever, and one thing he remebered most from his life was that he was 'King of Games'.

And he felt that this would become a game he would enjoy more than anyother~

...

...

...

AU: Based on a comment I got on that oneshot I did a while ago. I thought it would be interesting to see what Yami was thinking back in these earlier parts that were never gottent into detail.

Reviews would be nice...


	2. Fun, Merriment, and Upset Jerks

AU: INSPIRATION! I know not too many people like this story, but I can't help but really enjoy working on it. Since the time from the first chapter I have been making a bunch of rough drafts in my math class (since that's my best subject) then editing them during lunch (so many funny looks from my friends…so little time) Any who, this is the last time I give an intro before the chapter since I doubt people enjoy them anyway. Also, I'm going to be fast forwarding every once in awhile, telling you guys now so you don't get confused.

"" = talking

'' = thoughts

Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

…

His first steps.

They weren't graceful.

They weren't done in a comfortable manner.

But the sheer look of triumph on the boy's chubby face was astounding. The spirit, normally, wouldn't be impressed by such a simple task, but he had broken his character several times for …Yugi. Oh how her loved saying the babe's name, but he knew that his growing affections for the boy were unnatural. Of course, since when did he care? He hated, however, when the mother would go out with the baby, leaving the ghost alone with nothing to soothe himself. If he had it his way the boy would be within seeing distance of himself at all times.

Then again, nothing outside of a game went his way. Yugi was only a couple months now, or so he heard from the old man, whom he learned name was Sugoroku. A celebration would be held to honour Yugi's anniversary into the world.

The ghost had to admit, Sugoroku was amusing. No matter how difficult the puzzle was, he would keep on trying. On several occasions the pharaoh found himself watching the trial and error of the elder, to the point where he had begun to respect the old fool

Then the babe had a bad dream.

He was now whimpering into the air hoping for comfort, but of course none would come at the moment. Well none that he could see. The spirit soothingly petted his head until the cries were but small sniffles. It was odd, he was sure that the boy couldn't feel him, but perhaps he could sense his presence… and maybe kuriboh's would rule the world. With a sigh the spirit retired to the puzzle box that was his home, but not before seeing Yugi sit up and yawn cutely.

He had no idea what was going through his head now as he floated back to the crib, seeing what the babe was now mesmerized by. The boy was staring fixedly at the millennium puzzle. Now things would get interesting, the boy wanted to play~

Ooh, he was excited, his judgment slightly impaired, then tried to pick up the golden box himself with, not surprisingly, no results.

The ghost cursed every God he knew; not noticing before it was too late that Yugi had gotten out of his crib. Had the spirit have been flesh, the baby would have been saved. However, he wasn't flesh now was he? This time instead of just small sniffles it was full blown out crying, to the point of annoying the spirit and coaxing him into the puzzle.

…

And so it began…

A staring contest against his other half. Sure he was only doing this because he hated the boring curriculum of his English class but he was determined not to lose to his yami… this time. The other him tended to win at just about any game they played, be it back gammon or chess, poker or riddles, duel monsters and pokemon (how did he beat his Raichu with an Amphorus?) The game began, taunts from his other half soon followed, but it didn't dawn on Yugi's mind that his darkness didn't need to blink until it was too late…

"I win~"

Then they decided to play back gammon. Almost all of Yami's pieces were off the playing board while the ones that were still on were blocking Yugi from progressing. Of course his darkness had black pieces while the boy had white. The winner always gets to choose and by winner he meant his other half. He didn't mind losing, but the gamer in him wanted to beat his darker self, just for the sake of saying he did. But he could tell when the pharaoh let him win, he would do so every so often when they were still just getting to know one another. He immediately scolded his darkness for doing such a thing.

He hated cheating, something he learned Yami and himself had in common. It was the first time he saw the spirit beam, almost like a father would when playing catch with his son. Afterwards they would both give every game their full effort, even in rock-paper-scissors. Which led to, like right now, his defeat at the hands of his other self. That made 5 games in a row…

…

Now they were playing Earthbound. It was a one player game, but the boy liked being helped by his yami from time to time. Sure, sometimes his other self would use shadow magic to put things in Yugi's advantage.

But that glare…

A glare that no one else ever saw on Yugi's face, not even his grandpa or mother, and no one else should see. He looked exactly like his darker half at that moment in time. The spirit had never felt such an odd rush of regret and arousal. Thankfully, the spirit learned from his mistake and only tampered with the games to make it more tedious for his partner of put things against his advantage to tease him. Also to see the positively unmanly pout on his light's face.

…

Yugi couldn't deny that his other half was better looking. His voice a deep, rich baritone; his manners like that of a monarch, and his appearance… so similar yet so different. Every bit of his features screamed Egyptian, those blood wine eyes, their sharp almond shape expertly laced with kohl (though he could use eyeliner better than Mai), the way he held himself with what others would call arrogance (even finding himself believing it on occasion).

No wonder Anzu preferred him to Yugi. He was every girls' fantasy/what they thought they deserved. Yugi loved Anzu but didn't have the heart to tell her that his other self preferred women like Aileen of Ishizu; intelligent and strong with an understanding of how games work without getting mad when they lost. What struck the boy as odd though was that his partner seemed to be attracted to them, but he didn't like them. Yami was weird, especially when they talked about the opposite gender and discussed their personal tastes. It got really weird when the pharaoh stated that Odion was way better looking than Marik.

…

One of the few things Yugi hated about being a teenager was the fact that he got aroused easily. It didn't help that the spirit that lived in his head was an odd combination of masculine and feminine. He didn't know if his yami did it on purpose or not, but he sometimes looked like a girl… a exceptionally cute girl…

Which led to the awkward circumstance poking out of his pants as he saw his partner in his mother's apron; imitating her cooking through paramimes.

…

He was bored and he was pretty sure his partner was bored too. Yugi never really did enjoy English class, math and science could be fun since it was more hands on and sometimes even involved games but English… ugh. Not only was his teacher a tyrant in a short skirt, but they were always made to listen to long lectures that consisted of her 'always right' opinions. Perhaps if he offered a game… well more like of course Yugi would want to play. But what should they play? Perhaps one of those number related ones, like the diamond method or Sudoku. No, they normally saved those for his math class. How about…no they played that last time. It's difficult to choose something to play when you are playing games constantly.

…

He loved Yugi, he was man enough to admit it to himself but not to the one mentioned. Well, to be fair, he knew the boy well enough to understand that the spirit loved him, but just in a platonic way. Not the deep burning desire he felt from seeing his little one doing the simplest of tasks. His expression of determination, his clumsiness that he stammers an apology for, oh and his favourite, his face of sheer glee when he got a new card he likes or video game. No creature should be that sinfully cute. But that was his partner and if it had been anyone but Yugi they would have been killed brutally by now.

Funny though how since he had met the boy he wasn't as blood thirsty or rage filled. Also, he didn't have fake emotions or evil plots (except against the boy for fun) and was relatively calm. If he didn't know any better he'd think he had been tamed…

…

His little one wasn't as they called 'gay'. He lusted for the female form, watched the same lewd videos as Jou, and couldn't help but look up Anzu's skirt whenever he had the chance. He fantasized about shapely women during his 'alone time' and was even once caught by his darker half having dirty thoughts involving the Dark Magician girl wearing nothing but her wand shoved up an incredibly filthy area.

What confused the spirit though was that when his friends had called him (jokingly) Yugi's boyfriend, the idea wasn't disgusting to his partner. Even odder it fascinated him. Like he'd almost consider pairing with a spirit that lived in his head, even a male spirit.

What made it even more confusing was that during one of his little one's more recent 'alone time' he had fantasized about his Yami in a lewd school girl uniform and a paddle.

…

Jounochi had given him a new cassette tape which meant 'happy Saturday night alone time sessions' to Yugi.

All he had to do lock up his side of the mind link and his bedroom door then he'd be all set. He felt guilty whenever he did the task nowadays since he did share this body with another but damn it he needed some way to get things out (preferably from his not so dangly parts) He hoped Yami didn't know, he'd probably be grossed out, thinking that 'little Yugi' touching himself was against the laws of nature. But Gods did it feel good~

…

Yugi is a horrible liar. That is one of the first things Yami learned when his partner started developing a personality. Which was why he was right now poking through his little one's mind, trying to figure out why he was being so secretive. With little to no effort the spirit found what he was looking for… only to punch one of the shadows he controlled in the eye once he registered what he saw

Yugi had a date with Anzu and thought the spirit would embarrass him. He had never wanted to murder and cry at the same time before…

…

Walking through the park, getting ice cream, playing (and forfeiting before it had started) Dance Dance Revolution, then going out to dinner. Yup, Yugi's date with Anzu was going swimmingly except… Except that he kept mentioning the pharaoh. He didn't mean to, it just came out, and it didn't help that he already felt guilty for leaving the puzzle at home and not telling Yami about this. He knew that the older man would either be a grouch because he would be bored or he'd embarrass the boy, which of course was something he didn't want on a special occasion.

But he his thoughts were pestered with nothing but the spirit, how he would have chosen a game and how he would had rather had falafel instead of ice cream and how his partner would have rather sit outside for dinner that way he could see the stars (and get depressed when he only saw a few since they lived in a city). Thankfully Anzu was oblivious to this and the two enjoyed their time. Yugi walked her home and, to his excitement, received a peck on the cheek.

The night should have been perfect but it wasn't, something just didn't feel right, like there were no sparks. It felt empty and the boy knew that he didn't enjoy himself as much as he should have or as much as he did doing normal things with his other half. Was he out growing Anzu? Or, was he just noticing this for the first time?

…

The puzzle had never looked dimmer than it did when Sugoroku entered his granson's room. He had been planning on leaving a slice of the sponge cake his mother had made (if the boy had known he probably would have canceled the date just to enjoy his favourite dessert). The millennium item looked like a dying ember trying to find a reason to continue glowing, though with little results. The spirit and the old man rarely encountered one another, most of the time the look-alike of his grandson only saw him out of the need of rescuing. Perhaps he could attempt to return the favor? It's difficult to console something you can't see or hear, plus his daughter in-law would question his sanity further.

"Good evening Pharaoh…"

The puzzle flickered dully in response, almost as though to say 'leave me alone'.

"Have I ever told you about Yugi's grandmother?"

The spirit only knew what Yugi did, that she had gotten ill a couple of months before he was born then passed away a month before his birth.

"Errr… One flash for yes two for no…"

The puzzle flickered twice.

"She was engaged to another man when we met… As you can imagine I had no intention of coming between that."

The puzzle remained a bored gold.

"What I'm trying to get at is you can't be mad at the boy for doing things on his own and you can't always help him choose. He's a smart one and he'll understand one day."

The spirit snorted irritably then resided in his soul room. He couldn't help but look back fondly at one of the more recent duels against his little one… only to think bitterly that he would not be his for much longer.

…

For once Yugi felt completely confident in his ability to defeat his other half. All he had to do was destroy his last monster that Yami had on the field and then he'd get the taste of sweet victory (which would be even sweeter since he'd be winning with no help!)

Wait…

WHAT?

How did he?

…

Why…?

… "I hate you Mou Hitori No Boku"

His partner's retort was a toothy smirk and a playful flick to the forehead. Sticking his tongue out at the spirit only caused him to cackle (the boy shivered slightly since his partner was terrifying whenever his did so).

"If you like we could play again?"

"You're on!"

…

'He's probably tasting something much sweeter right about now'

He scowled at his own train of thought but knew that when a boy and a girl are together… things tend to get more intimate. Why was this affecting him so much? What about all those times he'd try and get his partner to ask out Anzu? What makes this any different? He hated to admit that he knew the answer, which was that his partner probably wouldn't even have the guts to look the girl in the eye if others knew about his actions. He deliberately excluded the spirit since then he wouldn't have any one teasing him if he backed out. And look at the results… now he'd probably come home a man, though the spirit has no right to judge him that regard. He may not remember much, but he did know that he himself was anything but innocent… plus those lustful glances from the dark magician girl whenever she was on the field was a dead giveaway that they must have had some history (though he wasn't the biggest fan of dumb blondes). Plus he heard Bakura's evil side once call him an 'Egyptian Prostitute' while having the usual gossip with Marik (Gods was he the only one who noticed these things?)

...

It was cold. It was raining. It was windy. And lightning was the icing on the cake for yugi as he shivered in his bed, covered with 3 blankets for the sake of keeping warm and hiding from the light dancing across the dark blue sky.

'Mo… Mou hitori no Boku?'

'Yes Yugi…'

It was painfully obvious to the pharaoh that the boy was afraid. He was shaking and a small whimper wormed its way through his tightly sealed lips.

'Would you like me to come out or would you prefer your soul room?'

'Soul room please'

And with that the boy joined the darker man into the brightly coloured room filled to the brim with toys and games.

"So… what would you like to play?"

Yugi looked through multiple titles in his room finding difficulty choosing a game where they would be equals.

"How about… Truth or Dare?"

The words had come out of his mouth before he could even process them, on top of his shelf was a pile of cards with possible questions to ask in said game.

"Why not…"

Yugi couldn't help but notice the melancholy or rage filled tones his other half had been using lately, plus he hadn't been using the normal nicknames, only calling the boy 'Yugi'. The spirit had insisted that the other go first since he himself was not familiar with this game.

"Truth of Dare?"

Yugi hoping his other half chose truth so he could figure out what was bothering him.

"Truth, I suppose…"

"Are you mad at m-"

"No."

The answer was firm and laced with ice almost like being struck. It was a tone Yugi was more than familiar with when it was directed towards an opponent but never towards himself. The game continued, none the less, with his darkness's turn.

"Truth or Dare?"

The boy took his other half's lead.

"Truth"

"Did her cunt suck?"

The words were deadly and venomous, even worse than the ones before. The vulgar manner of his other wrecked him so much that Yugi couldn't register them.

"Wha-What?"

"Was she tight?"

Plenty of people may be twice his height, but the boy had never felt smaller. Yami never got angry with him or used lewd language. He talked politely and was a gentleman… when talking to someone he liked ( why did he have to use the word 'fat ass' against Panic the boy will never know).

"Pharaoh, what's wrong? What did I do-"

"Answer the question!"

Was Yami jealous? Was he so offended by being left behind ( or by the boy having Anzu to himself)? He couldn't concentrate with the cold glare directed at him.

"Forget I asked, I forfeit my turn…"

"Fine, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you tell me what's wrong."

"I forfeit"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

Intent on leaving his partner's soul, the spirit moved sternly to the door; only to have small but firm hands grab his arm.

"Don't touch me!"

"Talk to me Mou hitori no Boku!"

He growled in annoyance but couldn't tear his gaze from the pleading purple orbs before him. They were much less intimidating than his merciless red but when it came to tugging at one's heart strings they were effective.

"What do you want of me?"

"To let me help you!"

The boy trembled slightly, obviously hurt. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, not relenting his stare almost as if though to break down his other self with those innocent spheres.

"You're always there for me… Why can't I help you now?"

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

It was Yugi's turn to be annoyed. What did he mean?

"Of course you don't, you always know what's wrong with your friends. Do you truly think so little of me? Am I just that lonely ghost who you have pity on by giving up your body?"

A warm smile appeared on the youth's face. It was loving, like what a husband might give to his wife after he found out she was pregnant.

"You of all people should know that's a lie. You're my best friend and I'll admit sometimes I don't worry about you as much as I do the others, but that's because I know you can handle it. You're the smartest and strongest person I've ever met and no matter what happens I know you'll pull thro-!"

A pair of warm lips were firmly placed on his own, cutting him off.

…

Au: I'll probably only get reviews for leaving it like that… but they'll still be appreciated~


	3. Forgiveness, Foreplay, and some other 4

AN: Wow… I honestly don't know how to thank you guys for all those reviews… just a 'thank you' doesn't seem to cut it. Maybe upping the rating ( would anyone like a lemon scene? If so answer in tghe comments) Also I'd like to thank LemonyRoselle for at least noticing that there were things wrong with the last chapter ( and boosting my confidence) as well as pointing out that I was using Au instead of AN (I honestly didn't notice). Oh, and for Kitsune-ohime-sama it was Solomon (Sugoroku as I know him) that picked up the puzzle box. As for the rest of you amazing people... just continue reading this slightly over rated story of mine. And it was in the manga that Yami called Panik a fat ass. Sorry if things are a bit confusing at first, but hopefully things get easier to understand as you read. But enough of my ramblings, on with the show!

"" = talking

'' = thoughts

Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi

…

Both young men had completely gone blank. One because he couldn't believe what was happening, the other because he was reveling in the feeling of his little one's mouth against his own. Yami maneuvered himself so he could wrap his arms around his partner, not even aware of his actions just enjoying the closeness. Yugi however was shocked to the point of freezing. It was warm and wet and so very welcoming, but did he mean it? Was Yami jealous of Anzu, not him? The embrace was so loving and tender that the boy decided to follow his other half's lead and just enjoy himself, but since this was his first mouth-to-mouth encounter he let the spirit do all the work. He merely moved his lips against the pharaoh's every so often, a blush so vibrant on his face that the crimson should have been blinding. The boy was broken out of his trance when he heard a deep vibrating hum come from his darker half's chest.

He was purring

Reluctantly the Pharaoh pulled away for a much needed breath on both their parts, only for his eyes to widen to the size of Yugi's once he realized what he had done. The spirit turned, his face an odd purple, this time not expecting his light to stop him. He was once again proven wrong when he felt the same grip on the same arm.

"Yami? D-Do you like me… like… that? I- is that why you were mad at me? Because I had gone out with Anzu and you felt left out?"

It was the spirit's turn to smile, for once not smirking of snickering making Yugi's stomach churn. Yami really was… Pretty ( Gods, he hated to admit it but that word fit his partner perfectly, even if he was more of man than himself.)

"Partner, you my heart clench and I feel strange. There were times that I thought this was jealousy, but I soon learned this was something deeper."

"Wha-?"

"Aishiteru, Yu-Chan~"

The only times Yami used that nickname was when he was in a really good mood… or he wanted to make Yugi blush in front of his friends. Said blush returned with a vengeance as Yugi mind went from relaxed to over drive since their intimate moment. He didn't know how to respond. Yes he loved the spirit, seeing him as both a brother and father figure that he never had the chance to experience, but was he in love? Can you love yourself? Even if it's a darker version of you? The more he thought about, the harder it was to deny that he did care a lot for his yami. He had fallen for his other, for his Mou Hitori no Boku without even knowing it. He also didn't know that the mind link was wide open, so said yami could hear his every thought, but was happy none the less when he felt the other's lips on his own again.

"How about we play a new game~"

At this point Yugi would do whatever the other wanted.

"We'll play duel monsters, but a slightly different version…"

The spirit inwardly chuckled at his own brilliance and in excitement.

"H-How do y-you play?"

Yugi was stuck in a daze but tried to pay attention.

…

The rules were simple enough. For every monster Yugi lost he would have to kiss Yami and for every monster Yami lost he'd have to kiss the other. If you lost 100-459 in life points then you'd lick the other (any where that wasn't lewd), the bigger amount of life points lost were small nibbles on the others lips or ears. The loser gets a hickey. The problem, Yugi wanted to have his other kiss him but he wanted to leave a bite on his darkness's perfect neck even more (he had taken off the choker so it was on full display to himself).

"Ready little one?"

Yugi didn't even know that Yami had this side. All the stress marks that usually aged his face were gone, only accenting his handsomeness and making the boy's pants painfully tight. Is eyes now only had a sparkling brilliance to them, no anxiety, anger, mischieveousness, only anticipation directed to the boy he cared for. The spirit had purred those words in a manner that was very come hither making the boy sigh.

"Alright, but you go first this time."

"Game… Start~"

The words were almost whispered…

…

By this point they were even and had slightly swollen lips, Yami had managed to keep his composure (and arousal) and was starting to get annoyed with how long the game was getting . Yugi had two monsters in his hand ( a 'Spirit of the Harp' and a 'Silver Fang') that he could summon, but he just really wanted the game to end soon. The need between his legs was painfully throbbing (and obvious) and he wanted nothing more than to suckle the collar bone that was showing through his other half's shirt.

"You know, Yu-Chan, I could always let you win, but…~"

"What?"

Dear Gods whenever Yami got like this he knew it meant trouble.

"Tell you what, I'll let you win if you let me dress you tomorrow~"

The sound of Yugi's palm making contact with his forehead echoed throughout his soul room.

…

The spirit couldn't have been happier. It was Anzu that ended up telling Yugi that they should remain friends, which made things easier on his little one. Plus now he could kiss, cuddle, squeeze, or do just about anything he used to refrain from doing to his light now! It was euphoric, by day they would talk casually but by night… as yugi put it they would 'suck face'. Honestly kids these days had alternative terms to just about anything. The pharaoh also noticed his partner's need after their sessions of 'making out' (that one mad even less sense than the last).

The small prick would poke him in the thigh, stomach, and even once his lower back (he had been awakened by his partner having a lewd dream and grinding against himself), but he knew that his little one wasn't ready for that. He was still so young, still a teenager (a very smart teenager, but a child none the less) and as such thought that every couple should fuck like crazy. But himself being experience in such matters, didn't want to have relations just yet. If they took that step their other actions might lose value. Holding hands, caressing faces and bodies, just enjoying the other's company, it would all be ruined and they'd only think about a new position to try out. The boy groaned in his bed, he was frustrated since he always had to take care of himself, but what could the spirit do?

* * *

><p>The boy was glad that his yami ended up forfieting. Not only did he get to taste the pharaoh's skin, but now he could look at the man and know they were a couple whenever he glanced at the slightly purply-pink bruise right above his cavacle. However, now he had to uphold his end of the bargain... Gods this was going to be potentially fatale. No matter how many women may compliment the atire his yami oh so very much enjoyed, it still embarrassed him. He had to let the pharaoh dress him up for the weekend outing he was having with their friends since school days restricted him (thankfully) to the comforts of the usual blue uniform. Yugi mentally preparred himself for the smart remarks that Jounochi and Honda would shower him with.<p>

"Come now partner, their just jealous because they'd never look as good as you~"

He flushed a light magenta as he watched the elder man look through their belongings for something by no means subtle to strap on to the boy's small form. Not surprisingly, a pair of tight leather pants were chosen, with a studded belt and the usual purple belt chosen to keep said pants from exposing too much of his rear. Next, the same black strapped on top that the boy usually wore his white button up shirt over; it was so gaudy yet his darkness adored it (especially when Yugi wore it willingly). Then a black lacy choker with a spider dangling from it (note to self ask Yami how he buys all of these things when he's in control), plus an assortment of arm bands and bracelets that would heighten the liklihood of Yugi being seen from miles away, especially if it was sunny. As the King of Games beamed at the boy's appearance, Yugi sighed and gave himself another pep talk so as to ease the pain of Jounochi's obvious comments on his less than manly appearance. and their odd glances from time to time.

* * *

><p>"So Yugi, how's the pharaoh?"<p>

The named boy couldn't help choking on his drink. How do you tell a girl that you thought you were in love with last week and went out on a date with not to long ago that you had a heated make out session with the person she was asking about? Not to mention, the person said girl had a crush on that only an idiot (or a naturally oblivious person like his darkness) couldn't see?

'Tell her I'm more than well~'

The boy shivered as the man purred those words over their joined minds.

"He's... alright."

"It's been a while since we've seen him, so is it okay if you...?"

Anzu looked away, slightly embarrassed. It wasn't that she didn't like hanging out with Yugi, just she rarily got a chance to see the other one. Yugi, understanding her perfectly, smiled warmly.

"Of course"

Before the spirit could voice his protests, he was pushed into control. Controling his anger (and his blood pressure for the sake of not harming his other half) he got ready for the idiocy to come.

"Yo..."

Several hours (really only one but to the ghost it felt longer) had passed and the same thoughts flooded his now throbbing head. Why didn't his partner possess the same selfishness as himself? Why couldn't he be more possessive and not force him to be polite to Anzu (she was a nice girl with a nice figure... but Yugi was by far superior in every way, brains especially though the pharaoh was the only one to notice it)? And why couldn't those two dolts whom Yugi called friends just pick something to eat regardless of Jounochi's and Shizuka's seperate tastes (Damn you Honda for not helping)? Yami tried to act friendly but Anzu noticed the scowl that he was trying to hide on his elegant face.

'Even when's he's angry he's still so cute'

She couldn't help it, the darker half of her friend was possibly everything a girl ever wanted and more. Maybe that's why she's impervious to Otogi's charm, because she was always in close distance to someone much better. Yami no Yugi, such a wonder wrapped in the form of her socially awkward best friend. He was smart, chivalrous, mysterious, brave, handsome (she felt herself heat up lightly at that thought), composed, poised, elegant, wise, passionate, kind, understanding-

"Jounochi please learn to chew with your mouth closed."

Oh, and well mannered~

While Anzu continued to admire the wonderful darkness from afar, the ghost looked with harsh distate at Jou's eating habits. He grudgingly pushed aside his menu. he couldn't eat, his stomach was churning in recoil as he saw Jounochi basically inhale his plate. Yami scowled, how could the others eat while looking at this?

'Yugi, my handsome, cunning, manly partner~ Could you please take over for me?'

The only answer he recieved was a giggle (though he did sense his partner blush as he comlpimented him).

'You and those friends of yours are insufferable'

He continued to have the same angered appearance as he heaved, pouting lightly like the spoiled prince he was (which was one of the few times that Yugi thought his other looked cute); oblivious to the wistful glances that Anzu was sending his way. Or so she thought. It wasn't that he never noticed the way that Anzu got around him, heavens no, just that only a truly conniving person would take away a woman that his friend liked. Plus as far as interest went, he only thought that she was pretty at best. Too bad, once again, that he was the spoiled monarch he was; meaning that no matter the looks or elegance of his admirers he'd always like the person with the most beautiful personality of all... and by that he ment Yugi. He liked the girl though (as a friend mind you) but ignored her want for something more.

"Hey Yug', ya gonna eat your food?"

He proceeded to hand his plate to Jounochi, no point in throwing it away.

* * *

><p>"Oh Yu-Chan?"<p>

Said boy ran to the door of his other half's soul room in a desperate attempt to get away. Just a couple more steps and he'd be home free-

"Yu-Chan? Yuuuuu-Chaaaan?"

He squeeked as his hand grasped the handle, trying to push the heavy door open wth all his might befor the other got him. He yelped as a cold hand cupped his cheek, the body of the person owning the hand pinning him to the large metal door.

"You lose; now be a good boy and take your penalty game like a man~"

Warm breath tickled his ear, if he fought back he'd just amuse his other half further and possibly further his excitment below. But if he didn't, what kind of a man would that make him? He squirmed in the other embrace, but to no avail. His yami was surprisingly strong despite his short stature (only a head taller than Yugi but still quite small), something that amazed both himself and his friends. Jou still couldn't believe that the spirit beat him at arm wessling without breaking a sweat. The darkness purred, he really was just like a cat; taking his time when toying with his prey. If that really how their relationship works? Cat and mouse? His breathe hitched and thought began to be clouded out of his head as silk lips firmly made contact with his cheek. A playful tongue decided to join the party, licking the area once before trailing to the skin of his ear.

"Want to play with me Yu-Chan?"

Yugi would say yes to either meaning his yami intended for in that statment. The pharaoh released the boy, turning him then embracing him in front, chest against chest, purring again when he felt those small arms wrap around his own body.

"Play... with... me~"

He hummed those words as he place delicate kisses all over the younger's face. They had barily done anything and Yugi was rock hard. His upper legs closed together and he squirmed again, this time not to get away but to get closer to the ghosts warm body, as if to merge them. Yami then hugged him tighter, knowing he couldn't just let the boy suffer but could he give him relief and keep their intimacy?

"Yami... Pharaoh, please-!"

The little one's voice quivered and he released a whimper of frustration. The spirit huffed, he hoped he wouldn't end up regretting his actions. All he wanted was to just have some alone time, but he had to be careful what he wished for. An elegant hand slid down the other's chest then stomach, when reaching it's goal cupping slightly as a thumb rubbed the zipper which made the odd effect of Yugi releasing a moan though there was barily any contact. The fly was pulled down, two fingers (His pointer and thumb) going in to search for their prize, going between the flap of the younger's boxers (who quivered in anticipation) to find the almost mature member. It was gripped lightly between the two fingers then pulled out, giving the boy some relief as his erection was now freed from its too tight confides, though the cold fingers touching him made him squeek again.

"Yami...?"

Now was the time for embarrassment as soon as he realized his cock was on display (not full display but pretty damn close). He tried to cover himself with his hands, only to have the spirits larger ones grip his own and move them away.

"Don't be shy little one, my Yugi, I like it no matter what~"

His face turned a deep red, sure he wanted relief (and the way his partner cooed his previous statement made said erection throb) but his self consciousness was overpowering his need. The darkness placed a chaste kiss on the boy's lips, then going on to unbutton his white shirt, now exposing the white soft skin which hungry crimson eyes took in.

"If you get any redder you will end up with an insuficcent amount of blood for your friend down here."

Doing the exact opposite, his face rivaled the man's eyes in intense fuchsia. Did he have to tease him all the time? He already got enough of that from grandpa. A peck was placed on the area above his heart, then his stomach. The pharaoh nuzzled his face into the boy's midriff, causing the boy to feel the vibrations and send a shiver down his spine.

"I love your tummy Yu-Chan. So round and warm~"

The hot breath sent flames to his groin; Yugi barily comprehended that his darkness was speaking, let alone what he said but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted something to grind and thrust against. His yami's head went lower making the man have to stand on his knees to better his comfort until he was head-to-head with the boy's member. Yugi squeeled as the spirit gave the first lick of many to the throbbing organ, pausing a moment to enjoy the flavour. He then proceded to wrap his mouth around the burning cock.

The boy screamed in ecstacy, thrusting savagly into the warm cavern of the spirit's mouth making them both sink to the ground (they would have fallen if it weren't for Yami). Hands firmly gripped the man's hair to stop him from protesting or getting away. But it wasn't like Yami would struggle, he just sucked and licked the cock as much as he could , relaxing his gag reflex since he would have to occasionally deep throat him, pleasing the boy who was now sitting on his chest, his own hands grabbing the boys hips but only to carress them. It didn't take long for his partner to release, burying himself deep in his other half's throat, then relaxed and pulling his now flaccid sex out of the other's mouth. He sat still for a moment, basking in the after glow, his mouth twitching a smile then glancing down to see his partner licking his lips then smiling up at him. His face burned brighter than before when he realized what he had done, stammering a long line of apologies to the pharaoh who only snickered in reply. The spirit swallowed the rest of the semen, licking over his mouth once more for extras, thoughtfully wondering what was similar in taste. There were a few things that came to mind, alfredo sauce, cream, and clam chowder ( a personal favourite of his on rainy days). Both males laughed at the train of thought. Yugi lowered himself so he could rest his head on Yami's chest, enjoying those long talented fingers stroking his hair.

He then pondered if this could be considered masturbation or incest.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Isn't it something? Did I do alright? Or was I so horrible that a simple 'you suck' wouldn't even cut it (though I doubt that's the case)? And I love how Yugi's so pudgy from still having his baby fat, it's so cute! Yet when Yami takes over, its like muscle just generates from thin air. Also, I have the rest of the chapters written out, so the next update is completly dependent on how quickly I can get my new computor since this one is God awful. Thats kind of the reason why I don't write as often as I should (I really want to get working on "Forgiven" but the stupid thing won't let me use the files for). Anywho, REVIEW!<p> 


	4. The Joys of Jou

AN:Dear God... Millenium Tinny Rod acturly reviewed this after I asked her to.. Also I understand that Yami (I call him that because people will make a big deal about "Atem" or "Atemu") was abit mean to the Anzu and the others in the last chapter but he was kind of throwing a tantrum in his own way (Also you've read the manga and seen his reactions to Jonouchi's lack of table manners) He was just being a jerk there because he wanted Yugi to himself. As you'll see in this chapter he's alot nicer to everyone. Next up, the whole Aibou thing... he does call Yugi partner but I put "Yu-Chan" mostly because I thought people would like it, but I'm glad I got your input and will go back to just using partner or little one. I do agree with the special meaning behind Aibou but I feel kind of weird using Aibou instead of partner (I felt like someone was going to shoot me when I put Aishiteru in the last chapter as well) since I'm a native english speaker and grew up watching the dub. I do however respect how some people hate the names used in that version so went with the official Japanese names (and I love the name "Sugoroku").

Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, but maybe one day I'll take it... when its dirt cheap

* * *

><p>The boy was tempted. He wanted to do something special for his partner, but was having a hard time deciding. Despite sharing a body, Yugi didn't know much about his darkness. He couldn't take him out on a date, they shared a body and people would think the boy was insane for talking to himself. They already played every game they could think of, and whenever they did play games it would lead to the boy getting flustered (either in arousal or frustration at his other half's teasing about how 'his team doesn't lose') They already had times were they would just lay in Yugi's bed, just cuddling and enjoying the other's company in silence, even minds at a blank. Sooooo... What could they do? They had only recently become physical (well as physical as you can get with a ghost) but he got the feeling that they wouldn't have moments like that often, most likely his yami only did that brush of friendliness with the intent of relieving Yugi and move on to more important things.<p>

He wished that they could do it again and maybe go further? No, the boy would never take advantage of the pharaoh like that. Plus he had absolutely no idea how to please the other anyway. He had a basic idea of how to please a girl from many nights by himself with a video from Jounochi, but did that apply with Yami? Did he like fingers wriggling inside him as his chest was fondled? The boy sighed, defeated. Gifts wouldn't work, how do you give a solid object to a transparent being? Maybe he could just ask the spirit what he wanted, but was that allowed? Yugi understood as well as the next male about the unspoken battle of the sexes that occurs in almost every relationship, but did that apply with two men?

'You are not a man yet, and I do not see why you can't ask me either.'

The boy squeeked. Why did he have to have such a nosy boyfriend?

'Boyfriend? What an ugly name, why not call me lover?'

'Because that would be downright embarrassing' was his reply

'How about letting me dress you again? Or letting me get your ears peirced? I know some of the lovliest earrings that would compliment your skin tone and eye colour~

'How about I call you "girlfriend", or better yet honey?'

It was the pharaoh's turn to be embarrassed. He materialized before the boy, who was laying down in his bed then sat next to him. 'I am by no means a woman. If anything I'm more of a man than you or our friends could ever hope to be.'

' Oh so now their'our' friends and I've never seen Anzu spend as much time in the mirror as you' The spirit snorted, he couldn't help assenting, but not without a retort.

'Yet why am I so much more alluring?'

'Anzu doesn't need make-up to look good; imagine if she were to put in the effort. Would you still be-'

'Watch your tongue, partner!'

As much as the ghost enjoyed a challenge, he didn't like when it got personal or when it resulted in comparing him to a female ( which is like comparing pigeons to male peacocks). True it was his own fault for never adressing his concern, but he didn't like talking about himself when it came to his preferences, only when stroking his own ego in a teasing manner. Yugi felt the flash of emotions, but only because his yami was caught off guard for once. He looked down, feeling guilty for even saying something that he didn't mean but still hurt his other's feelings.

'Yami?' The man grunted in reply

'Sorry, I didn't realize I touched a nerve...'

Where do these sayings come from. Back in his day... he hadn't a clue what they would say but it probably made a lot more sense and involved one of thier stupidly numerous Gods. He was pulled out of his thoughts when small hands cupped his transparent cheeks to turn his head towards the others face so they were looking directly at one another.

'You know your...'

He mumbled the last bit, sensing the others annoyance at his cowardly tendencies. The boy tried to gather his courage and repeat himself with more volume.

'You know you don't need me to tell you that your... cute... cuter than Anzu... really really cute... beautiful even-'

'Like I said, I'm not a woman. I don't need you to comliment my appearance I merely know I look good when I see girls looking at me more than they do you~'

Why does he have to ruin the moment? Why did the boy give in and just stroke his already inflated views of himself. He was a pharaoh for Pete's sake, people treated him like a God and he was never taught the meaning of self doubt. And why did said Gods bless him with a sharp tongue?

In the end he stopped caring and let the spirit lean in to lock solid lips with transparent. They could only sense the others warmth but that was enough to make the kiss more loving than some people even get to experience. But the boy still wished that someday, if they did find the truth about the spirit's past or not, that he could find a way to give his other a body. Just to give this man something to make things easier on him for once.

"YUGI! DINNER'S READY!"

'Pharaoh?'

'Yes partner?'

'Would you like to meet my mother?'

That was a shock that neither of them saw coming. It was as if Yugi's mouth went on auto-pilot for a second, but he didn't regret it. Maybe this was a good thing, introduce two important people in his life. By having his mom meet his 'honey'.

'Alright. Oh, and I think I'm begining to like that word.'

'What?'

'Honey'

...

"Sugo-Grandpa?"

"Coming!"

Kids these days and being too lazy to get up and go to their elders. Why did he always have to go up his grandson's stairs just for a two minute conversation before he went back to talking to a 3,000 year old ghost? But he could have swore; was that the pharaoh's voice? When he finished climbing the stairs and saw the boy he knew instanly.

"Hello Pharaoh"

"Pleasant to see you. I require your assistance."

The old man was always amazed when the others would mistake the spirit for his grandson. Yugi never held his head that high nor did he talk in such a mature way.

"What seems to be the matter, sonny?"

"Tell me, what's a good way to tell a mother that you're possesing her only child?"

He placed his hand on the other's shoulder, another thing no one noticed was that the spirit had much sharper and serious eyes.

"Not like that, for starters."

Yami knew he could always count on the elder, even if he had a worse childish side than Yugi. But he kind of liked it at the same time. As the two exchanged dialogue for their plan, Ashita Muto waited with slight impatientce at the dinner table. As if her son and father in law didn't talk enough, now dinner was going to get cold. Why did the love for such a useless thing like games have to affect her son? Her husband was probably the only one of that side of the family who knew that working in his business was far more important that playing games. It was a good thing he was coming home next week for a 'surprise visit', maybe then he'd have a talk with the boy and help straighten out this unhealthy obsession (and motivate Yugi to improve his grades and study habits). She heard them walking down the stairs; Sugoroku immerged first with a questionable expression on his face, one that normaly a dog would have if it broke something. He hesitated before he began speaking.

"Dear?"

"I hope you two like cold rice, care to take a seat now?"

"Well, there's someone Yugi and I would like you to meet."

"Well why don't you let the boy speak as well?"

The man sighed deeply when he saw the woman's eye begin to twitch.

"That is somewhat related to what we have to tell you…"

"Good evening"

What Ashita thought was Yugi walked out from behind the elder. Yugi never sounded like that before and he certainly never in his life said good evening unless he was trying to make fun of Dracula.

"Yugi, are you feeling alright?"

"I'd say yes if I was Yugi"

"Wha-?"

"Have you ever wondered if Yugi was talking to himself while he was locked in his room?"

"Ashita, this is-"

"I am the spirit of the Millenium puzzle."

Yami said those words almost as if he was giving a final statement in a speech. His partner's mother's eye twitched again; which was odd since the spirirt was expecting more of a reaction. Sugoroku pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing that the worse was yet to come… which came when said woman collapsed on the floor and passed out.

"I think I'll take care of it from here Pharaoh"

"Your choice, Sugoroku. Oh and compliment her on dinner for me when she comes to, it smells delightful"

Both Yugi and his grandfather shared a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, I want all of you to graph these quadratic functions. Remember to show your work."<p>

Yugi looked down at his workbook sadly. He only enjoyed math when they got those worksheets that had games and puzzles on them or filling in the blanks to get a message from each right answer you put down. But give him boring workbook problems and to quote Barbie, math was hard.

'Come now partner, you've been doing things like this since you were in middle school and they're relatively easy.'

'I know but there still boring.'

'The sooner you finish the sooner we can play~'

The come hither tone that rose in his other half's voice sent tingles thoughout his body. With renewed vigor he began his class work. Soon enough he finished, sending his accomplishment down their shared mind. The spirit looked over the problems himself then inwardly laughed.

'Yugi, would you like a piece of friendly advice? It might help you correct #5.'

'Okay I guess…'

'What's the difference between an orange?' Right after the man uttered those words to his other's head the boy realized his mistake then, messily erasing his previous attempt. Yami couldn't help smiling warmly at his wickedly cute partner.

…

"Alright here's an easy one, what is the room you leave without entering?"

The two boys looked at the once king like he had grown a third head. Jounochi opened his mouth, gave a questioning look, then closed it.

"The womb!"

"OHHHHHH.." was what Honda said… except for Jou…

"I still don't get it"

"How about this, I am nothing yet I have value what am I?"

"Honda's position in student council!"

Yami gave Jounochi a look of small amusement as Honda gave him a deathglare.

"Zero"

'Pharoh you'd be a horrible stand-up comidian' was Yugi's ony statement

'Normal people don't understand my greatness!'

"Hey Yug' how about we go out for pizza or something?"

"Yeah, these jokes aren't really doin' it for me."

"Honestly neither of you are any fun~"

'I'll take over, other me.'

"Hey guys!" Anzu ran over to her three friends, having been late to meeting them at Yugi's house since she didn't know about the extra work assigned for her at her job. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that it was the pharaoh who was in control for the time being.

"Hello Pharaoh…"

"Hey Anzu, do you think you'd get any of these weird riddles that Yugi's been talking about?" Jou knew that Anzu was smart so she would definitely give the spirit a run for his money.

"I'll give it a try"

Yami thought for a second, Anzu was very intelligent when it came to these things so he'd have to tell one that he'd normally share with his partner.

"An untiring servant it is, carrying loads across the muddy earth. But the one thing that cannot be forced is a return to the place of its birth"

Anzu tilted her head and thought for a moment. The pharaoh was good, but… it hit her!

"A river!"

"Excellent work, I knew that at least you'd get it."

She blushed at the spirit's compliment, happy whenever he acknowledged her strong suits.

"Of course Miss Prissis going to be able to answer it, let me try again Yug'!"

Yami turned back to Jou, he decided to use one of personal favourites since he knew the result would be Yugi getting upset.

"I look at you but I do not notice if you look back since there is a large distance between us. Though no embarrassment befalls ones I gaze upon, I remain flushed at all times."

"YUGI!" Honda and Jou said in unison. Yami chuckled, knowing that that was what they would say even if it was the wrong answer.

"The sun."

Yami couldn't help the warm look he gave Anzu when she uttered those words

…

"KAIBA!"

"Yugi, this time I'll have victory while you drop to your knees like the dog you are!"

You know, maybe the people would like the billionaire more if he didn't use all those dog analogies. Sure, Yugi and himself respected and even cared for the spoiled brat but when he got like this… ugh… The two were dueling and Seto Kaiba had managed to get a 200 point lead on the spirit and his partner by summoning his first Blue Eyes White Dragon and destroying their Magician of Black Chaos. In all honesty, Yami knew he would do that the second he got two monsters on his side of the field but Yugi thought that wouldn't happen since the likely hood of him drawing one of 3 blue eyes so soon in the game was minimal. The spirit only did as the other wanted just to prove him wrong, even though the boy rarily was, but he couldn't help but laugh whenever his the boy would use logic in a game that was so… unpredictable.

'You know you don't have to rub it in…"

Yugi was on his left side standing casually against the arm of the dueling pod they were in. The boy had really wanted to be the one to duel Kaiba, for some odd reason he had the idea that his other half had some attraction to the billionaire and wanted to impress his other. Of course that was completely wrong, he only liked Kaiba as a friend despite the fact that he was one of, as Yugi once put someone he was battling in Pokemon, the biggest jerk this world had conceived. He did enjoy the sight of his partner's possessive side, since it only used to show whenever someone came on to Anzu. But when it did come out it was quite the sight to see, plus it reassured the once monarch that his little one did have feelings for him. As of the moment, however, Yami wanted to duel Kaiba himself since it had been a awhile… and by a while he meant a couple days.

* * *

><p>'I wonder if the other me feels it whenever I get hurt"<p>

Those were the only thoughts Yugi had besides those that noticed how high the extent of pain on his body was as he limped home. He had left school late to finish up a test so he didn't have Jounochi and Honda by his side when he left. He had 'forgotten' the puzzle on purpose so as to do something special in the afternoon, but his social superiors decided to see just how much they could beat the boy up until someone came by. Afterwards, they left the finishing touch of a loogie aimed at his face but landed in his eye (he just wanted to burn in skin off from disgust when it landed). Yup, Yugi was a piece of work , a swollen eye and purple eye, scratched and bloody cheeks and jaw, bruised stomach and and chest from constant punches, and bleeding shins (someone had enjoyed practicing his kicking for football on the boy's legs). His uniform was tattered to the point of no longer being usable, but he had extras. What did bother him was the gift he had planned on giving to his other half. He knew how much the spirit loved eating when he was in control, so instead of buying the new video game he wanted he had used the little money saved in his closet to buy a box of marzipan fruits (Yami's favourite sweets). The bullies of course crushed the box into oblivion, showing no mercy to the beautifully wrapped box that had a simple not saying' for you' attached to it, in fact some had stomped on it on purpose after he asked for some mercy on it. Pitifully the boy had picked up the remains, not even sure why he did it when it was just trash now. One of his hands clenched tightly to the flattened and torn box, the other wrapped around his bady to try and dull the pain. He was thankful his mom and grandfather had to unexpectantly visit a uncle out of state, apparently he was going to see his father in a couple days too so they had left the boy at home, plus he had school.

But how would he explain this to the pharaoh? Honey, I'm home! No need to get up, I just got fused to the pavement at work. Yugi groaned as he almost tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, were the Gods mad at him? Once home he gingerly opened the door to the game shop, then proceeded to the house section, up the stairs, then to the right were his room was. He shuddered as he put the Millennium puzzle around his neck his neck, no matter how brutally his peers may beat him nothing deserved the wrath of the pharaoh. He hesitantly sought out his other half's soul. Yugi witnessed the spirit materialize in front of him with a look of anger that turned to worry and shock on his face. Then to anger again when realized what had happened by sensing his partner's thoughts. The next thing the boy knew was that he was pushed out of control.

"Other me?"

'Don't worry. I won't go after them , yet. I'll just make it easier for you to bare those injuries.'

Which made sense, when Yugi was in transparent form he only felt a faint throb, though in his soul room he'd feel everything. However, his yami shouldn't have to go through the pain, he wasn't the one who failed at defending himself.

'If you insult yourself again I will personally go murder those boys right now.'

The spirit had already begun on the task of undressing, which soon would follow with a shower to clean up all of the wounds, the go patch them up. It was odd how his darkness never got embarrassed, now nude and showing no show as he walked to the bathroom. It was also odd how he walked so casually despite the pain. A quick shower was performed; Yugi standing outside of the bathroom with a mad blush on his face. Then Yami walked out, dressed in Yugi's pajamas which looked absolutely out of place on him (baby blue and yellow stars don't suit his stern face). Yugi was pushed back in control, content to find his form not as sore as it was before. When he looked up at his other half he saw crimson orbs burning into his face.

'Give me one good reason why I should let them live?'

Bakura's darker half and Marik had nothing on his yami when he was mad. He was sure that even the deil or evil in a physical being would be scared or at least incredibly intimidated. The orbs of his eyes were incredibly dark and the eye of Horus was glowing on his forehead.

"Other me, please calm down. You should know by now that there are other ways-"

"Be silent. Come here and I might give them mercy"

He hated when his other half cut him off, but went over anyway. He was expecting anything but the darkness pulling him into a loving embrace, being thankful he couldn't feel the other for once for it would be painful.

"Little one… how could any being want to hurt you?"

The boy sighed contently as the spirit cooed those words into his ear.

"I'll be waiting for you in your room."

With that the spirit left, making the boy pout in disappointment. It was funny how he put the puzzle on before any clothing, a habit they shared after the two started communicating.

"Never leave your 'honey' waiting, partner~"

His partner was never going to let that go, was he? Relaxing into his bed, the boy felt his mind leave his body into the all too familiar child's room that was the representation of himself. His yami had been waiting on a large baby blue cushiony chair next to the large child's bed, a look of depression swimming in his eyes while he was deep in thought.

"Yami?"

"I can understand all of the horrible things that happen to me. But why is it that Ra finds new and interesting ways to torment a dead man?"

"It's okay-!"

That was when it hit him. The spirit can control the puzzle inside and out, but maybe Yugi can try just this once..?

Then a box materialized in his hand once he sent a message down the mind link to his yami for help. It was identical to the one from before, most likely with the same contents. He sat up in his bed then placed the box in the darkness's hands, looking at him expectantly with a smile. With a confused glance towards his partner, Yami carefully opened the box, cautios not to tear the wrapping paper in the process. His eyes went wide when he saw the small imitation fruits made of almond paste in a small green basket that was normally used for fresh strawberries. He picked one up then inspected it seeing as it was in the shape of a watermelon with a coating of green cream to further the likeness, then plopped it into his mouth. An honest smile appeared on his face, a feeling of his distant past coursing through his being, making him have the faint feeling of being a child even if he didn't remember his life as a boy. Yugi was glad it got both their minds off his wounds, plus he finally gave his yami the perfect gift to thank him for everything. Sure it was not nearly enough to make them even but it was a start. The ghost opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them, then gazed lovingly at his partner.

"I have no words to express my gratitude-"

"Don't, this is my way of thanking you!"

The spirit picked up another piece, this one in the shape of an apple with red cream on it, then put it against the boy's lips, who gave him a confused look.

"It will taste better this way."

He opened his mouth and enjoyed the sweet as well as the new memory he could share with his darker half. Seeing the look of faint recollection from his other's face made him feel strangely protective. Like he wanted to keep anything bad away from this man… As if he could. Perhaps one day, when Yugi is strong enough to protect himself he'll be able to return the favour and protect his darkness. The boy giggled, he hated his laugh and how it made him sound like a stupid kid but he couldn't help himself. One day…

..;..

An:I GOT MY NEW LAP TOP! I CAN NOW DO THINGS!


	5. Memorable Moments

AN:… I get a new computer… and it wouldn't let me type or use fanfiction for months… That's a great omen

Some one... yell at me if this happens again... Also anyone else here just adore Super Paper Mario? I can't tell if I like it as much as the first game but I bought it a couple days ago and have been hooked. Lastly, the following chapter contains copious amounts of fan service to make up for my laptop's stupidity~

* * *

><p>"Hey Yug', care to join us on planet Earth?" The named boy flinched lightly at being pulled from hi thoughts. He'd been spacing out alot lately, blushing or laughing to himself, looking at flowers in stores and askinf Anzu which one was prettier, even tempted to buy a platinum bracelet once with his savings from not having bought a video game that month. Something was wrong with Jounochi's friend, he just knew it but how do you talk to your to a guy who always has his head in lala land? Scooting his desk closer to Yugi's, he looked the shorter boy in the eye.<p>

"What's up?"

"Wh-what do you mean, Jounochi-kun?"

The young gamer already went through this with Anzu, was he that out of it?

"Ya know what I mean. You've been spending alot of time away from us. Is there somethin' your not tellin' me?"

That was when Jounochi's semi slow mind took action.

"Did you get a girlfriend?"

Yami broke out into laughter in Yugi's head, glad to see Jou was as sharp as ever. He may not be the best at strategy of school work, but his cleverness was his strong suit. Also it was good to see Yugi and his friend's paying attention. But the look on his partner's face was priceless.

"N-No! I've just had alot on my mind is all..."

"I guess she must be ugly if your hiding her"

Again the spirit laughed, though it turned into a cackle. 'This is just some joke to you isn't it?' The boy really didn't need teasing from his other half and his best friend. Thankfully the last bell of the school day rang, allowing him to collect his things then leave after bidding his friends goodbye. While he was walking home he couldn't help but have a talk with his 'honey'.

'Could you knock it off?'

'I cannot help it, partner. I am your girlfriend, am I not?'

The boy scowled, the ghost was a pain but at least he was his pain.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about that move, sonny?"<p>

Sweet merciful Bastet, Grandpa (still debating if it was alright to call his partner's grandfather that) was the most challenging he'd ever had, tied with Yugi of course. Playing chinese checkers with the old man was much more intense than any duel he had with Marik, since this opponent was cunning, had a good poker face, and always kept his cool. He bit his lip, carefully thinking of a way to come out on top. The elder was good...! But not good enough. He moved another piece, seeing the look of smugness gleaming in the old man's eye change to shock in an instant.

"Now I am"

Yugi just sat in the corner, not sure who to root for

* * *

><p>Dear God was he horny...<p>

"Now now, partner, you have to admit you wanted this~"

The spirit was currently straddling his other half, positioned perfectly over the boy's erect member. Yugi looked away, partly because he was embarrassed but mostly because he didn't want to jizz in his pants from just looking at the man. Halfway through a game of Kirby's Squeak Squad, the pharaoh got bored and decided to pounce the unsuspecting boy, leading to the prediciment now of said darkness wearing only his tight strapped on leather shirt, his pants and undergarments (if he even wore any) forgotten somewhere in the mess that was Yugi's soul room. Yami was happy that he and his little one didn't ruin their relationship after their 'friendly' encounter, which meant they could have more moments like that... but only every once in awhile. For now, the ghost just wanted to tease the boy and see how he reacts. Yugi just really wanted to hump the fucking perfect hips his yami had, but refrained from doing so as to not seem too eager or disgust the other. Yami sensed what he wanted, placing a hand on Yugi's stomach then thrusting his crotch against the one below.

"YAMI! Spirit, stop!"

The named proceeded to unbutton the boy's shirt then slip off his pants after unzipping the fly. Now, with his shirt open and his pants to his knees (his lower body still clad in his), the boy couldn't help but cover the small tent formed with his hands only to have a silky soft knee make contact with his groin. It was rocked back and forth to stimulate the already throbbing flesh. The pharaoh reveled in the cries that were torn from Yugi's mouth; now to make him scream.

"Partner?"  
>Said boy's eyes were glazed over, a thin line of saliva forming under his lip as he ground himself against the knee.<p>

"Yugi?"

When he didn't get a response the second time he knew it was time to move forward. His fingers danced around the rim of Yugi's boxers, gently digging in, then with a firm tug he removed the last important piece of annoying clothing. It was then however that the boy was ripped from his daze. Both gamers looked down, 4 inches bobbing and twitching slightly. The younger tried to cover his cock (it was rather shameful) only to once again get resistance from his yami.

"Your perfect, don't be shy"

The boy flushed even darker until he was a dark crimson, but tried to over come his bashful nature.

"Alright, then it's your turn!"

Small hands went to the firm chest, unlatching the leather bindings on his other's shirt. Then he hesitantly lowered his hands to the pharaoh's hips, stroking the protruding bone causing the elder man to chuckle lightly. He gave the boy credit, it took him a good 5 minutes just bite his neck after that game that started their relationship, but he was being relatively confident. The spirit couldn't help but notice the pearly stream on the younger's penis, his need only growing as he now got the ghost completely vulnerable. Gods, the pharaoh had such a sinfl body. Sure, the boy loved breasts as much as the next guy but he couldn't resistance the ghost either. It was the elder's turn to feel uncomfortable, the boy's hungry eyes were scanning every inch of the equally pale skin before him. However it wasn't the ogling that worried him it was-

"What is that!"

Standing proud at 9 1/2 inches, more than twice the size of his partner's, was the erection of the King of Games.

"I am sorry, if you'd like to stop..."

"No! I mean... it just... surprised me is all."

The boy's gaze wandered to his own member, feeling slightly demasculated. No wonder his voice was so deep, he had a huge... no, he shouldn't care about these kind of things. This wasn't a competition and his granfather did say that size only mattered to whores (though it was still shameful to be this much smaller) So, did that mean the pharaoh would be... 'on top' of him? He shivered in disgust at the thought, putting anything up an area of his body that he rarily went near (counting usage in the restroom) made him want to throw up, so having someone's dick was...

"Partner?"

"Yes Yami"

"Would you take me?"

Just by looking at anxiety on the younger's face he could tell what he was thinking. The boy could be so immature at times, but he loved that about him. He also wanted Yugi to enjoy his first time, not feak out. So if penetrating was what Yugi wanted, then penetrating he got.

"Are y-you sure?"

"Absolutely, I want to feel you inside me~"

He whispered the sentence into the other's ear, making the boy's slightly faded erection spring back to life. It wasn't just the lewdness of taking someone from behind thatturned him on (though that was a rather large part of it) but the pervisity of screwing a king, not just any king but his darker half. Yami no Yugi, the guy that al of his friends and himself looked up to, even seeing as untouchable at times. There was just one problem...

"Kay...sooo what do i do?"

The spirit laughed again

"Oh come now partner, this is only your first time. just leave everything to me"

A small jar of vaseline (what Yugi used on his penis during his alone time) appeared Yami's hand. This would have shocked the boy had he not seen the other do this with other items before. The pharaoh scooted off Yugi, lying on his back with his legs spread wide in a welcoming fashion. As Yugi tried to stop himself from coming prematurely again, Yami dipped two fingers into the jar, coating them before pulling out. One digit at a time was inserted into his slick heat, the elder's expression changing to a flush of his though not from humiliation, but from arousal. He got carried away, ending up with four fingers thrusting in and out at a antaganizingly slow pace. He was brought out of his trance by a rather shocking turn of events.

"Wh- Yugi!"

In his horny frustration, the boy tackled the other man, their eyes locking with the other's. Yugi noticed that Yami's eyes were an even darker shade of red, an odd combination of sexy and terrifying.

"Are you going to 'help' me with this little problem~"

The ghost figured that Yugi's precome would be enough lubrication on his part, and even if it wasn't he really didn't care at this point. They were both impatient and going mad with desire; alittle pain was nothing compared to the ache and burning feelings coursing through their veins. They needed release, now!

"I-i-I hope you realise that I'm probably gonna lose control,"

"You think I mind? If you don't get in me now I swear to ...!"

Before he could finish his sentence Yugi plunged into him. He was fully sheathed in a millisecond, the inner walls of the other's rectum squeezing and milking his sex to the point of it being maddening. Nothing else really needed to be said, Yugi thusted in and out while Yami assisted him by moving his hips in time with the younger's. Yugi was practically screaming in delight, it felt incredible! It was sooo hot and tight, it felt like his cock was melting! He was so close to losing it but he was determined to have the pharaoh feel as good as he did.

It was enjoyable to the monarch, don't get him wrong, just Yugi hadn't hit that spot yet that would drive him crazy. It wasn't like he needed it, the friction from Yugi's devastating pounding was more than enough for him, but he was feeling that he might not finish in time with Yugi, maybe not even finish at all. Those thoughts were cut off when he started to get a multiple jabs to his prostate. He found it! Yugi didn't even try to hide the victory smirk that graced his features. The pharaoh may not be vocal (heck he never even made a sound when they kissed) but the expressions he made spoke for themself. His head was swishing left and right now, Ra it had been so long since he felt this good.

At this point, both of their hips had a mind of their own; Yugi was yelling his pleasures while Yami was shaking and shuddering in delight. One more thrust was all it took for Yugi, spilling himself deep into the abused rectum with a scream of the other's name. Being filled with the younger's seed was the darkness's limit, pressing himself flush against the boy while mumbling in his native language while his cum splashed against both of their chests and stomaches.

Yugi pulled out, though grimaced at how erotic the sound of Yami's skin trying to keep him in was. They'd most likely pass out if they had another round. he collasped next to his partner who's legs were still spread wide, enjoying the feel of his little one's semen trickling down his thighs and rear (as perverse as that may sound). It was a fucking amazing after glow, he may not remember his previous life but that was wonderful. And by the heavy panting of his partner it was just as mind blowing.

They had to do this again


End file.
